High School Drama
by Sachimo-Yaro-Chan
Summary: Oh,The issues! Tifa and Yuffie are high school seniors,dealing with the issues of school,boys,and rivals. All viti,squffie,clerith fans enjoy! rated T for teen issues in laiet chaps.


**High School Drama**

** Chapter 1:Meeting**

Tifa Lockheart and Yuffie Kisagari walked as quietly as possible into the Midgar's Public Library. They had just left the Lolita shop. They carried thier backpacks and 'Lolita Outfiters' bags, full of clothes and accessories, over to thier table. Thier table sat at the very back of the library, where most people never went, just a fair few dared pass the history section, which, it self was quite far into the library. Tifa liked it there, it was even more quiet than the rest of the library. Tifa set her bags down in the chair across from her and pulled her laptop out of her backpack. Yuffie set her things on the floor and sat down next to Tifa. "So what's this stupid fuckin project about again, Tif?" Yuffie questioned, slightly frustated. "Yuffie, it's not stupid. It's the individuality project for Hokani's life skill class, remember?" Tifa's voice was hushed. "Oh yeah! This'll be fun!"Yuffie exclaimed. Tifa pulled out the 'Individuality Project Packet' out of her backpack to study it. _[Let's see... 'You are required to design a powerpoint presentation describing your own style and individuality, and present it to the class. Wear attire that would accomidate to your style and individuality.' Sound's simple to me..._ Tifa thought as her read the packet to herself. "Oh. My. God. Tifaaaaa Loookk!" Yuffie whisperd in a sing-song voice. "Hum?" Tifa replied, her eyes looking in the same general direction as Yuffie's, falling to 2 tall, very slender boys, who appeard to be around Tifa and Yuffie's age. One was taller and had long waist length black hair. He had a thin crimson colored piece of cloth tied around his forehead, yet his bangs still hung in his deep red eyes. He was wearing a tight black tee shirt under a dark crimson red hoodie, a pair of black 'skinnys' jeans, and black chuck taylor hightop converse. The other boy was a just a few inches shorter that the other. He had shaggy, brown hair, that reached just an inch or 2 past his ears. He wore a tight black and green, 'Green Day' shirt and a pair of camoflage 'skinnys', toped with black and camoflage skateshoes. Tifa inhaled. _[Wow. They're hot._ Tifa thought, staring dreamily at the 2 boys, when something hit her. The brown haired one was wearing a green, hat with black lettering on it, similar to the one Yuffie was wearing. The lettering read: 'Midgar High. The Midgar Panthers' with a little black panther on it. "That's our school!" Tifa shrieked, louder than she'd expected, accidentaly knocking her papers over the table, only to scatter across the floor. The noise caught the attention of the taller boy and he started towards them, the other one followed. "What was with that, Tifa?" Yuffie questioned, beginning to help Tifa pick up the huge mess. "That boy is wearing a hat just like yours!" Tifa stated in a hushed voice, directing to the green and black clad hat atop Yuffie's head. "Is everything alright over here?" A sweetly deep voice questioned as an unfarmiliar pale hand began to help clean up the mess. Tifa looked up only to meet face to face with the black haired boy. "Y-yeah. It's all good." Tifa stutterd, gazing into his eyes, then quickly turning her attention back to the mess. "Just lost my focus and dropped my stuff." Tifa stated, Yuffie let out a chuckle and Tifa proceeded to elbow her in the side. The brown haired boy began to help clean up too, talking while he worked. "A little clumsy are we?" he teased. "Oh yeah. This is just a minor thing. You should see her sometimes." Yuffie replied with a giggle. The four of them laughed. "So. Nice hat. 'The Midgar Panthers' gotta love them,eh?" The brown haired boy mused, towards Yuffie. "Yeah. So you go to Midgar High?" Yuffie pondered. "Yep. Both of us." The black hair boy replied. "That's cool." Tifa smiled. "Cause so do we." Yuffie added, with a chuckle. "Awesome." The 2 boys smirked. "Im Tifa Lockheart. She's Yuffie Kisagari." Tifa stated pointing to herself then Yuffie. "That'd be me." Yuffie smirked. "Im Vincent. Vincent Valentine. And, He's Squall Leonheart." Vincent smiled. "But just call me Leon, kay?" Leon added. "Sure" the girls replied.

**Chapter 2: The Call**

Vincent and Tifa continued to clean up the mess, chating idly, while Leon and Yuffie had moved over to a table, chatting about how evil the senior math teacher is. "Wow. They sure clicked." Tifa smiled, taking the remaining sheets of paper from Vincent. "Yes." Vincent smiled in return. But just then Tifa's cell phone rang, the caller ID read: 'Cloud Strife'. Tifa's happy look faded and she flipped it open._[Where've I heard that name before?_ Vincent pondered to himself.

**-Where the hell are you guys?-**

**-Cloud?-**

**-Yeah.-**

**-Oh! Hey!-**

**-Hey, Tifa. Zack's at the hospital.-**

**-Why?-**

**-Broke his arm trying out a new trick.-**

**-Oh...Ok. We'll be there in a bit, Cloud.-**

**-See ya, Tif.-**

**-Bye...-**

She flipped the phone shut and let of a deep breath. "Yuffie. We have to go." "Why?" "Zack fucked up again." "So. He's _Your_ brother." Yuffie forced. "Foster Brother." Tifa added. "And?..." "He's in the hospital..." "And?..." "Yuffie..." Tifa warned. "Fine, Fine. Sorry,Leon. We gotta run." Yuffie exclaimed grabbing her things. Tifa did the same. And with that they turned to leave. "Hey uh... Here's our number. Call it...if you get the chance."Vincent stated, handing Tifa a piece of paper. "Our?" Tifa pondered aloud. "We're roommates. Share an apartment downtown." Leon interjected. "Cool. Will do." Yuffie smiled, snatching the paper from Tifa. "Kay, Bye." the 2 girls giggled before taking off. "Wow, they were hot!" Yuffie squeled, when they finally made it outside. "And we scored they're number too!" Tifa smirked. "Go us!" Yuffie giggled. The girls hugged one another. "It's kinda hot." Yuffie smiled, yanking off her hoodie. It was spring now, the middle of May to be exact. The school year was almost over. The 2 girls walked, arms linked, back to Tifa's black mustang convertable. Because Tifa was a year older, had her liscence, and a job, Tifa was the one that had a car, she was 18. A high school senior and graduating later this year. Yuffie on the other hand was 17, she too was graduating this year, she'd skipped a grade. Went into 9th when she should have been in 8th. She was now one of the youngest in her senior class. Yuffie did not have a job, not yet. But she was looking. She'd told Tifa she was 'determind to get a job so that she could buy her own car and Tifa wouldn't have to drive her everywhere.' Which Tifa thought was a wonderful goal. Though Tifa never cared that she wasted her gas driving Yuffie places. She enjoyed spending time with her best friend. Even if it was just to chase Riona and Lucrecia around town or even just driving around in general. Tifa chuckled at the memory of a screaming Lucrecia at the mall when Yuffie had thrown a milk shake at her. Speak of the devil. There Riona and Lucrecia were, walking in thier high heels, towards the mall. Tifa honked and flipped them off. "Whores!" Yuffie called, flipping them off too, as Tifa sped past them. Tifa and Yuffie couldn't here what they'd replied with, for Yuffie had stuck in one of her cds and they were now singing loudly to 'Lips Like Morphine' by: 'Kill Hannah'. Just as the song ended they pulled into the hospital parking lot, only to see Cloud, Reno, Rude, Zack walking out. Reno was toying around with what appeard to be a rubber glove blown up like a ballon. Rude was cleaning his sunglasses. Cloud was looking through a magazine. And, Zack was messing with the cast on his left arm. All 4 of them were still carrying thier skateboards. Tifa pulled up beside them. "So Im supposed to take you all?" She teased. "We could always throw Reno in the trunk!" Yuffie laughed, before the 'glove ballon' hit her in the head. "You suck." Reno huffed. "Fuck you, Reno!" "Cause you know you want to,Yuff!" Reno chuckled. "Ass!" Yuffie squeled. "Get a room. Damn. You act like an old married couple." Zack mused. "Me? Marry Reno? Ha!" Yuffie squealed, waving her hand in dismay. "Never." Reno replied. "Then shut up!" Zack interjected. "Just get the fuck in the god damned car!" Tifa waled.

**Chapter 3: The Great Escape and Shopping**

Rude slid into the back, behind the driver's seat, Cloud was next. Then Zack, Yuffie climbed in the back too, next to Zack, so the 4 of them could chat about the 'rad scar he was going to have'. Tifa shook her head at them, before Reno settled into the passenger's seat. While the 4 in the back chatted about scars. Reno and Tifa chatted about music and thier favorite bands, at least up until Tifa turned the radio back on. But the chatting stoped when they heard the song that was playing, 'The Great Escape' by: 'Boys Like Girls', and all 6 of them broke into song, even Rude. This was thier song. It was the complete and total truth and it meant so much to them. It was what they'd planned on doing at the end of this year, as soon as they finished high school, 'make the great escape'. Leave all the bad things behind and start new somewhere else. They drove past Riona and Lucrecia again, they were still walking toward the mall. This time Riona and Lucrecia only stared, watching as the 6 of them sang to thier heart's content, along with the radio. The song ended and they went back to thier chatting. Tifa pulled over at the mall. "We're going shopping." Tifa stated, forcing the 4 boys to come with her and Yuffie. They wanderd into Hot Topic and began looking at the things. Reno immediatly begged Tifa for a new pair of Skinnys with straps. While Cloud had his gaze set on Skinnys. Rude stood in front of a t-shirt display staring at the new shirts. While, Zack observed a new hoodie.Yuffie had set her mind on a new tripp skirt. And, Tifa continously glanced over at 'gothic maiden' display, eyeing the new dress that had recently come in. She let out a deep breath. _[I did just get paid...and my mom's child support had just been given to me..._ Tifa thought. "Fine. Everyone can get an entire outfit. I've got 900 dollars to spend, from mom's child support." Tifa smiled. "So I can get these?" Reno pleaded,cradling the pair of plaid skinnys close. "Yes, Reno. That and some things to go with it." she replied. "You fucking rock, Tifa!!!" Reno squealed, glomping her. Reno and Tifa had dated for a while so they were acustom to buying things for each other. Yuffie was her best friend and Cloud, she'd known since she lived in Niebelheim, so she was also used to buying things for them. And, Zack. Zack was her 'brother' in the new foster home she was at. They'd gotten really close in the last 3 months and they now literally claimed eachother as brother and sister, therefore buying for a family member didn't bother her. But she'd never really bought anything for Rude. Rude is Reno's bestfriend too. Things could get akward. But they'd get over it. And, they were friends after all. After an hour they finally had the things they wanted gatherd and meet near the counter. Tifa looked and noticed the 'Half Off Everything!!!' sign and sighed in relief. Tifa had decided on the new gothic maiden dress. A tight fitting, victorian style dress, crimson red corset included, the dress it self only reached down to her knees. It was black, very low cut at the chest and had crimson fishnet stitched in at the area where cleavage would be visable. She'd chosen a crimson lace shawl to pair with the dress, crimson fishnet tights, and a mini-top hat, with a little black rose on it, along with a small piece of black fishnet that hung off the side, slightly like a veil. A cute pair of black platform 'doll shoes', with 2 small crimson roses on each, was bought to top off the outfit. It came to $57.50, total. 842.50 dollars left. Now came for Yuffie's things. Yuffie had chosen the new, dark green, neon green, and black plaid tripp skirt, a neon green and black 'tree hugger' tanktop, a dark green 'tree hugger' hoodie, dark green and black striped stockings, and a new pair of black ankle high buckle-up boots. A total of $62.50. $780 left. Cloud set his things down. He'd chosen the blue, white, and black plaid Skinnys, a blue Hinder t-shirt and a pair of white hightop converse. $42.50 was Cloud's total. $707.50 left. Now Reno's turn. He wanted a new pair of red, grey, and black, plaid Skinnys with straps, a red muscle shirt, a black fishnet top, and red and black circa skate shoes. All together it was $52.50. There was now $655 left. Now was for Zack, he'd chosen a new black Avenged Sevenfold hoodie, a crimson muscle shirt, a pair of black and crimson stripped skinnys, and black skate shoes. Which came to $52.50. Which left them with $602.50 for Rude. Rude had finally decided on a Breaking Benjamin shirt, black and orange tripp pants, with orange straps, and orange and black skate shoes. His total came to exactly $50. Leaving Tifa with $552.5 altogether. "That wasn't too bad, I must say." Tifa smiled as they left Hot Topic with thier several bags of things. She was pleased to have bought all her friends something and they'd all thanked her a numerous amount of times. "We should take these out to the car and then go to Spencer's!" Tifa stated. "Your not finished shopping yet?!" Reno interjected. "Nope! I've still got 552 bucks to waste!" Tifa smiled. They locked thier things up in the trunk of the car and continued back into the mall. Both Tifa and Yuffie froze at the site inside of Spencer's. One wall was coverd in 'Avril Lavigne' things. T-shirts, hoodies, cd's, posters,etc. But, the worst was the music, they'd put one of her new albums in the cd player and the song currently playing throughout the store was 'Girlfriend'. Tifa felt the need to puke, while Yuffie simply made a discusted face. Tifa stormed over to the counter and tapped the cashier's shoulder. He was talking a fellow employee and was facing the other direction. She began to speak before he had even fully turned around. "Why on earth would you display that punk-poser,fuckin,wannabe up in this store?! She is a freakin discrace to all things punk! Why would you ruin this perfectly good store?! Huh?! I'd really like to know!" She ranted, finally looking up at the male cashier that she'd begun to torment, and away from the 'Avril Lavigne' section. What she saw stopped her entirely.

**Chapter 4: So we've got us a date?**

"VINCENT?!?!" She waled, in disbelief. Her random and loud change of subject turned the groups attention to them. "Yes. Hello, Tifa." He smirked, knowing he'd caught her of guard. He leaned in close, "I can't stand Avril Lavigne either but it's something the store's got to do. She's coming to sign albums and talk with fans tomorrow. Thankfully I don't have to work then." He stated. "Hey, Vincent." Yuffie intergected. "Hello, Yuffie. Me and Leon get off in a few minutes, if you'd like to chat with him again,Yuffie." "Sure! Thanks, Vincent." Yuffie smiled. There was a long moment of silence then Leon came out of the backroom. "Hey Yuffie!" He smiled. "Sup, Leon?" Leon and Yuffie stood musing eachother, chatting about thier hatred towards Avril Lavgine while Tifa and Vincent's conversation had somehow lead to them tickling eachother. Zack, being the protective older brother, who thought Vincent was getting to physical, loudly cleared his throat. "Oh. Leon, Vincent, This is my foster brother Zack. And that's Cloud,Reno,and Rude." She smiled, directing to each person as she said thier name's. "Squall Leonheart. But, I go by Leon." Leon interjected, before continuing his conversation with Yuffie. "Vincent Valentine, pleased to meet you." Vincent added, bowing slightly. _[They both seem like really cocky bastards._ Zack thought to himself. But 2 loud, obnoxios laughs, interupted thier marriment. The voices were too farmiliar for Tifa's liking and she spun around quickly. Appearently Yuffie was thinking the same thing and had the same reaction. There were Riona and Lucrecia, standing in the doorway, looking preppy as always. Thier hot pink clothing, taunting the group, as they strode, giggling and laughing, over to the Avril Lavigne section. "See? She's for posers." Yuffie interjected. "Um...Vincenttttttt!" Lucrecia squeled in a sing-song voice. Vincent froze. "Vincent?" Tifa whisperd in questioning. "Y-Yes?" Vincent stutterd his reply."Can you help me find something?" she pleaded. Tifa felt the utter need to make her. "Um.--" Vincent looked over to the female employee he'd been speaking to earlier, she shook he break and held up her break card. _[Damn it why can't she be on break when I don't need her?! Not when I do?!_ Vincent thought to himself. "Um...sure..." he huffed and wandered over to her and moving further and further away from his saftey zoneand Tifa as he neard the Avril Lavigne section. Riona wanderd over to Leon swishing her hair in Yuffie's face as she passed her. "Bitch." Yuffie mutterd under her breath. "So Leon? Me, Lucrecia, and some of the girls are going partyin tonight. Wanna come with me?" Riona asked, just a bit to cockly, assuming he would say yes. Tifa gazed over at Yuffie. Her bestfirend's face was turning deep red with anger. "Sorry Riona! He and Vincent already have plans tonight." Tifa interjected. Thankfully, and to thier suprise, Leon went with the flow. "Yeah. Sorry. Me,Vincent, Tifa and Yuffie are going to the movies." Leon stated. Yuffie glanced over to Tifa. Silently mouthing a thanks to her friend, knowing Tifa had just saved them all. An angry look crossed Rinoa's face and she pouted. "Well what're ya gunna see? Maybe we could all go together." Leon smirked. "Ohhhh. Just some random horror. Probably 'Utter Silence'. You know that new one?"Leon questioned, his grin growing. "Um...about?" Riona spat. "A homicidal teen that kidnaps people off the street and tortures them inside his apartment." Yuffie stated, skipping over to Leon, and latching to his arm."It'll be totally rad. You should so come!" Yuffie smirked at the flusterd look on Riona's face. "Yeah ,it'd be so rad." Tifa smiled jokingly. Riona was fidgeting now, everyone knew horror movies gave her nightmares, and she refused to go see any. But Lucrecia's loud laughter saved Riona from any further torture. Vincent was walking back towards them now,followed by a very chipper Lucrecia. "Thanks, Vincenttt!" Lucrecia smiled, hugging him. Yuffie noticed Vincent tense up. "So. You guys are off now aren't you? We'd better get movin, that movie's starting soon." Yuffie said, directing to Leon. Vincent glanced at his watch. "Yup. Our shift was over 15 minutes ago,Leon." he stated. "Rad! Let's clock out and get the hell outta here!" Leon chirped. So they did, and Lucrecia and Riona watched in confusion. Had they just been rejected? No. The two most popular girls at Midgar High did not just get rejected. No. They wouldn't allow it. They'd give up for today, but they'd try again.


End file.
